<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Online Class by onyxoverride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618298">Online Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride'>onyxoverride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is trying to pay attention to his online class but you are quite distracting with his cock down your throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Online Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oral (male,) sub/dom undertones, voyeurism-esque cumplay(snowballing)<br/>minors do not interact (18+)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Online school is torture. You swear it is. The online meetings, discussion posts, the awkward silences when the professor encourages people to speak and the following dreadful “Guess I’ll just pick someone.” The mental strain of having to just sit and try to pay attention to a screen is horrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… </span>
  </em>
  <span>it must not be all that bad. Now instead of you and your boyfriend going to separate classes in a different building as it would be, you get to stay in the same room and spend time with each other as you two go through assignments or attend a class. Sometimes Armin will fix you a little snack while you are in class and whenever you wake up to him attending his early morning class you refill his coffee cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a nice sense of domesticity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you wake up early on a Thursday morning, it’s to soft mumbles of voices through headphones and pencil scratching against paper. One of Armin’s biology professors on the screen with a PowerPoint you don’t even want to look at due to the risk of a headache. Your boyfriend though looks quite cute. Hair rustled from his hand carding through is, biting his lip as he looks between his paper and the PowerPoint, still in a pair of boxers with his muscular thighs on display and a hoodie because he’s in the comfort of his own apartment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tasty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looks good enough to bite into. So, why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he hears you shuffle out of bed he gives you a sweet smile but it immediately drops when he sees the salacious look in your eyes. He looks between the computer screen showing a viewscreen of him in his room and sets his headphones around his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t even think about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I have the keep my camera on for this class,” but he doesn’t attempt to shoo you away when you sink onto your knees, resting your head against his thigh. All you have to do is wait an hour and a half, that’s it, and he would be done with class. But that is what is making this so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves the way you are looking at him, like a cat about to pounce but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s on camera</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he really shouldn’t be liking this, plus </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s being recorded </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he doesn’t even know if his face is in the recording or not. But the adrenaline rushing through him is going straight to his cock, so you reach your hand out and stroke gently, pressing it against his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t- we shouldn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you like it, don’t you? You wouldn’t even be half-hard if you didn’t.” You’re right, he knows you’re right, so he just bites his lips as he pulls up the hood of his hoodie over his head and a hand over his mouth to hide at least some of his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroking his cock, pressing it against his thigh roughly, he keeps shifting around in mock thrusts into your hand. “Be still, Armin,” the dominance and raspiness of your voice make him listen, a little scared to find out what happens when he doesn’t. You press a thumb into his tip, feelings the drips of precum soak through his boxers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise makes him blush. Being good is what he enjoys, it sends his heart racing when you tell him that he is. He really needs to be paying attention, this is an important and rigorous class needed for his degree but he finds his mind coming up with excuses of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>well…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as your hand distracts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his hips when you tug at his boxers, his ass bare in the chair as you stare at his cock. He keeps checking himself in the camera to see if he looks suspicious if he looks like anybody is playing with his dick just beneath the camera’s view. It’s cute to watch him struggle like this, to try to balance between pleasure and what he needs to express so he doesn’t get caught. You situate yourself properly in between his legs on the floor. He’s already far enough from the desk because his legs are so long so you don’t risk hitting your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle lap as his flushed tip makes him gasp. He sees himself go red in the camera but you keep going, licking up all the precum that’s spilled out. You cut your eyes up to his that’s staring at you, “Focus on class, baby.” You get back to work, licking stripes up his cock leaving drool all on it to slick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-as</span>
  <em>
    <span> if-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his knee knocks into your shoulder as you take the tip fully into your mouth with a harsh suck, “As if I c-could with you-” He sounds frustrated but keeps looking at the PowerPoint on screen mindlessly, the professor speaking through his headphones sounds like white noise at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dig into his thighs and hips for leverage as you sink your mouth down onto his cock, the droning of the professor is drowned out with small gags, sloppy moans around his cock that leave his thighs shaking. You really have no right being so good at this. Throat constricting his cock like a sleeve that was made for him, his thigh jumping with a mix of pleasure and anxiety. He looks so helpless sitting trapped in a chair, half-naked with just a hoodie on, his cute girlfriend decorating his thighs with scratches as she chokes on his dick, but your throat feels divine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His balls are being wetted by your drool, a little puddle in the chair forming as you take him all the way back again with a small gag, and hum around him. It feels like it vibrates his whole body, he feels boneless, eyes rolling back at the feeling before he checks his camera again to see if he looks at least half decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s biting into his hoodie sleeve a bit and his face is red but that is it, which would relieve him but you pick up the pace on swallowing his cock and he can feel his thigh tense up. When you reach up to squeeze his balls he lets out a pitifully loud moan from behind his hand and becomes thankful that his microphone is turned off. His other hand makes its way from being balled up on the desk to claw at your shirt, for some type of grounding so he doesn’t completely lose himself in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to look at your pretty lips wrapped around his cock and fuzzy teary eyes that strain from taking him down your throat, he wants to put his hand on your throat to feel it bulge but he can’t, not with his class going on. But he does sit back into the chair a bit to see some of it and maybe that was a bad idea because it is a pornographic sight. Dick drenches in your spit and eyes teary just like he thought and when you look up at him with those glassy eyes he has to clench his balls tight to stop cumming right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can I-” he glances at the camera again but doesn’t even process his appearance, “Can I cum down your throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” You pull off his cock and give a rough giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you asked so nicely,” your voice is a little scratchy due to his dick digging into your throat and stretching it out. You look up to him and lap his tip, “You look cute like this.” Before he can even respond you dig your nails into his thighs and take him all the way down and stay there. He’s grasping your shoulder desperately to ground himself as he hears the professor ask “Any questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallow around him as he clasps his hand to his mouth, eyes rolling back as his cum seeps into your mouth. It’s gross but you keep it there for a second to gather before pulling off his cock with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s leaning forward to leaving the class and you wait to hear the call drop before climbing up onto him, mouth pressed to his to pass his cum into each other’s mouths. He cringes at the taste but the dirtiness of it all has him moaning into your mouth. Cum gathering on his tongue to push it back onto yours before he swallows some, and when you pull back he’s left dizzy, mouth damp with saliva and cum from the kiss and dick hard and wet against his thigh. He pulls you back on top of him to finish off the kiss with one pressed into your jaw and leans back panting in the chair as you sit atop him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This means revenge, you know,” he says breathlessly. You just lean forward and kiss the side of his mouth to clean up some leftover cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point,” you swipe your thumb over his lips lovingly, “This seems like the best seat during an hour and fifteen-minute long lecture I have at one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Online school is torture but… this is a way to make it bearable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>